Lachrymose
by cyberbird7
Summary: Another story for another tear. Yui and Suboshi are best friends and trust each other completely. The only thing they don’t trust each other with is their hearts.AU YuixSuboshi
1. Default Chapter

_A/N Yui may be a little (okay a lot! She's kinda like Miaka) OOC 4 the first few chapters; she might switch back 2 her 'actual' personality but I haven't decided yet. Also Suboshi's (and Amiboshi's) last name, is Suboshi's REAL name but Oh well! I also made them older and some Seiryuu warriors are friends with Suzaku warriors, andt the Universe of Four Gods doesn't really have any part in this fic ! hope u like! R&R please (let me know if anything is wrong) my first F.Y fic. _

* * *

There were several things Shunkaku Bu Suboshi could not stand. Things that drove him up the wall in annoyance. Things like panhandlers, salespersons, mimes, jugglers and clowns. In fact anything to do with the circus. And most importantly anyone, who bothered, disgruntled, upset, disturbed or agitated his twin brother, Shunkaku Bu Amiboshi or Hongo Yui.

He had learned very few life lessons so far in his eighteen years in this world, but the ones he had learned were: No matter what happens, always stay loyal. Always be on your guard and always be ready to fight, and last but not least; Women are scary, moody creatures that should be approached with using the utmost caution. He should know, his best childhood friend, was a girl.

Hongo Yui. The God's gift to man, one of the few good things about the world. The others of course being, his brother and anything with two wheels; bicycles, scooters, motorcycles (although he doesn't have the license to drive one) any of which were Suboshi's favorite vehicle. Yui was perfect in every way. She was graceful and elegant. Every move she made was a tantalizing ballet to him. Every word she spoke was an angelic chorus bursting from the heavens. Her beautiful long (1) golden hair and her wide eyes were intensified by their opulent azure colour. Her body, head to toe was that of a goddess. He was in love with his best friend and she was completely oblivious to it.

* * *

"Suboshi! Get up or you'll be late for school." His mirror image brother called from the hallway of the apartment they shared.

Suboshi and Amiboshi, identical twin brothers, but they were very, very different. For instance, school. Amiboshi was always ready for school in the morning. His homework complete from the night before, he was dressed, ready and waiting for Suboshi every morning. In school he was always punctual and prepared for class. He was the model student. Teachers praised him and girls fawned over him. Amiboshi's intelligence had moved him up a grade.

Suboshi on the other hand was always late, his notes and homework were a disaster, scattered about his room and in his locker. He was never a morning person, unable to get and get dressed to get to school, and he would always cut class to be closer to Yui.

"Suboshi"

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Guess whose here to--."

"Suboshi!" Yui called happily as she threw open the door into Suboshi's cluttered room. Dirty laundry, school notes and cutlery littered all over the floor.

"Yui!" Suboshi said sitting up in his bed with a grin on his face.

"Get up!" She yelled again jumping onto the edge of his bed.

Suboshi, realizing his current half clad self pulled the covers closer to himself. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Yui asked her voice full of disappointment.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I'm really happy to see you. I just thought you were coming back tomorrow." Suboshi replied looking at his calendar. Tomorrow's date was circled numerous times in red. "So why are you back a day early? And how was your trip to America?" He asked. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" Yui exclaimed dramatically throwing her arms around a shirtless Suboshi, causing him to fall back on his pillow. "It was really nice visiting Miaka and Tamahome, but seeing them together and seeing how much in love with each other they are, blaaa. It bored me to tears! I really wish you could've come." Yui sighed pulling back from the embrace.

Miaka Yuuki, Yui's best friend before she moved to America with her family and her boyfriend Tamahome. Miaka had also been friends with Amiboshi after he carried her all the way home from elementary school when she was sick. Suboshi had personally never taken a liking to Miaka because of how unhappy Yui always looked after visiting her.

"Now get up, you have thirty minutes." Yui instructed poking his bare chest.

"Ugh, no school." Suboshi grumbled throwing the pillow over his face.

"Suboshi!" Yui whined inching closer towards him and then straddling his stomach. "Get up!" She yelled shaking his shoulders forcefully.

Suboshi jolted upwards and pinned Yui down by her wrist; she giggled hysterically as he ticked her stomach with his mouth until Amiboshi entered the room. "Am I…interrupting something?"

"Uh…" Suboshi looked at the situation from his brother's point of view. Yui's legs were wrapped lightly around his waist; he had Yui's hands pinned above her head on the mattress. His face was buried in her stomach with the bottom of her shirt lifting upward very nearly exposing her creamy white stomach and he could feel Yui's breath warm on his neck.

"N-no." Yui replied, lightly pushing Suboshi off her and trying to hide the blush that lightly covered her cheeks.

"I'll go get showered now." Suboshi said trying to break the awkward silence.

* * *

Yui watched as Suboshi got out bed, and walked out of the room, passing his brother whom gave him a look of amusement.'Now his body is defiantly worth drooling over. Why didn't I notice his body's godliness earlier? Tanned muscular skin, perfectly shaped and not to mention…Oh my! I don't believe I just thought that, and about my best friend! I hope I didn't say it out loud.' Yui thought looking up at Amiboshi who gave her a suspicious look. "Whaaat?" Yui exclaimed raising her hands in defeat. "Want something to eat or— "JUICE!" Yui squealed running out of Suboshi's room and towards the fridge. 

"You have been a child captivated by orange juice ever since I met you." Amiboshi sighed.

"But no one else drinks it." Yui replied opening the fridge door with a smile on her face. Not bothering to get a glass Yui took the carton to her lips and devoured eagerly. 

Amiboshi watched as Yui sloppily spilled orange juice down her school uniform shirt. When she was finished she wiped her hand over her mouth and smiled.

Amiboshi sighed, "You have orange juice all over your shirt."

"Oh no!" Yui cried looking down. She looked towards the kitchen sink, but it was piled high with dishes. "Don't you boys know how to wash? Amiboshi I thought you were supposed to be the neat one?" Yui cried. "Where am I supposed to clean my shirt?"

"The bathroom." Amiboshi replied.

"But Suboshi is--."

"He should be done by now. I don't hear the water running." He said putting a box of cereal away into the cupboards.

* * *

Yui dashed out of the kitchen and threw open the bathroom door. "…Uh…AHHH!" Yui screamed running from the bathroom with her hands over her eyes.

Amiboshi laughed from the kitchen after hearing Yui's blood curdling scream from the hallway. _'I guess he wasn't finished.' _He thought.

"Suboshi cover up would you?" Yui yelled from the hallway.

Suboshi mouth lay briefly agape. "…It's not my fault you came barging in!" He yelled back.

He grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and wrapped it securely around his waist. He walked through the bathroom door to a crimson faced Yui, she stared awkwardly at her feet until he walked into his bedroom, but before he closed the door he heard her whisper. "No one needs to see 'that' first thing in the morning."

"No one asked you too look!" Suboshi yelled turning to face her.

"How could I not!" Yui replied loudly. Then blushing at the words that had momentarily escaped her lips then disappeared into the bathroom before Suboshi could comment on it.

* * *

Yui sighed heavily as she stared into the mirror trying to clean up her shirt. _'I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to say something like that? Sure I was thinking it but that doesn't mean I had to blurt it out!'

* * *

_

'_I can't believe she said that.'_ Suboshi thought while looking for his school uniform under his textbooks and dirty laundry. _'I wonder what she meant by it?'

* * *

_

"Amiboshi!" Yui called in distress.

"Yes." He answered popping his head out of the kitchen.

"Help!" Yui said somberly walking into the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest.

"What's wrong? Is your shirt still a mess?"

"No but it's all wet, see." Yui said unfolding her arms. Her white shirt was wet exposing her lacy robins blue coloured bra.

"Okay, okay I see refold your arms would you? I've got a girlfriend you know." Amiboshi teased.(2)

"Amiboshi!" Yui yelled throwing her arms around herself.

"I was kidding! Come on you can put it in the dryer for a few minutes." He replied leading her into the laundry room. He took a clean shirt from one of the many hangers that hung on the back of the door. "Here you can wear this while your shirt dries." He said handing her the shirt and then turning around so she could change.

Yui quickly unbuttoned her school shirt and then pulled the baggy light blue T-shirt over her head. "Okay I'm done."

Amiboshi turned around and took her white uniform shirt from her and tossed it in the dryer.

They walked out of the laundry room and Yui sat down in the twins' comfy living room.

"So Yui how is Miaka-san?" Amiboshi asked taking a seat at the kitchen stool.

"She's fine."

"That's good and Tamahome-kun?"

Amiboshi had only briefly met Tamahome but he was still polite enough to ask about him. "Miaka and Tamahome are both fine. They're fine with each other. They plan on getting married once they graduate. Then they're going to move back to Tokyo."

"Oh really? This is news to me. I always assumed that they would stay in America, but I suppose home is home. And what about you?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? I'm fine." Yui lied.

"Yui, what's troubling you? You may appear happy to my brother but I can clearly see how distraught you are."

"I'm not unhappy." Yui protested.

"Yui spill it."

Yui sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I think that I'm in lov—

"Morning everyone! Thanks for waiting." Suboshi said happily walking into the living room while towel drying his hair. "Hey, why are you wearing my shirt?" Suboshi asked looking at Yui was wearing his oversized blue T-shirt. Which was almost longer than her skirt.

"Cause her shirts in the dryer you rude mongrel." Amiboshi replied giving his brother a death glare for interrupting.

"I am not a rude mongrel!" Suboshi exasperated completely ignoring the glare.

"I disagree."

"Yeah and I agree that you're late to be studying like one of those smart people." Suboshi laughed as his brother sprinted up for the door.

"Your sentence didn't make any sense I'll have you know! Get Yui's shirt out of the dryer in five minutes, the ironing board is in my room." Amiboshi yelled taking off out the door.

* * *

"So Yui what were you talking to my bro about?" Suboshi asked reaching for the remote control to the television, then sprawling out on the couch opposite Yui's.

"Nothing much just Miaka and Tamahome." _'And that I almost admitted that I love—_

"How much time do we have before school starts?" Suboshi asked interrupting her thoughts.

"About ten minutes." Yui replied looking at her watch. "Five to actually get to school."

"Well no worries I can make it." Suboshi grinned.

"Maybe you should just get your license like your brother."

"What? And drive one of those four-wheeled pieces of junk like my brother? No way! And why don't you drive?"

"And give my mother what she wants? Never!" Yui cried dramatically.

"So I guess we'll be biking together till we're thirty."

"Yup." Yui replied with a smile and Suboshi smiled back running a hand through his damp hair.

'_He's so handsome.'_

'_She's so beautiful.'_

"I think I should check on my/your shirt." Suboshi and Yui said in unison then giving a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Well that was fast." Yui said taking her shirt from the dryer.

"I guess so."

"You don't do laundry do you?" Yui asked.

"No am I supposed to?"  
"Well you should learn."

"I tried learning but when Amiboshi tried to teach me the damn thing overflowed with soap and Amiboshi has never allowed me to touch it since."

Yui giggled. "I'll be right back." She said walking into the hall.

"Where are you going?" Suboshi asked his eyes following her every move.

"To iron my shirt. Get ready to go I'll be done soon."

_'This isn't good. I can't stop watching her. She's so gorgeous. If I were anyone other than her best friend people would think I was a stalker by the way I stare at her.' _Suboshi thought while pacing around in the hallway waiting for Yui. _'Oh no I don't have my key and Amiboshi's staying late after school today. I'd better run in his room and grab it before I forget.' _Suboshi walked to the end of the hall and threw open Amiboshi's bedroom door.

"…W-wha—

"No this isn't what it looks like! I wasn't peeping I swear!" Suboshi yelled his face turning redder by the moment. He just had to pick the very instant the Yui decided to change back into her school shirt. She was standing there in her bra with her azure eyes widening by the second. "Suboshi… GET OUT!" She yelled tossing random items at his head.

"Oww! Look I'm sorry I just--((lamp to the head))--It's not my fault I can't find my-- ((textbook in the face))-- KEY! It's all Amiboshi's fault!" It took a few more items before Yui threw the key at his head and Suboshi ducked out of the room with his hands over his head.

_'That girl can certainly be violent when she needs to be.' _Suboshi thought clutching his nose, which was now bleeding.

Yui came out of Amiboshi's room moments later with a scowl on her face. "I don't believe you."

"W-what? It was not my fault!" Suboshi replied trying not to scrunch up his face.

"Suboshi!"

"What? I said I was sorry!"

"You're bleeding! Did I do that?" Yui asked her voice filling with concern.

"Hey it's not big deal." Suboshi said trying to hide the crimson colour that filled his cheeks with his bangs.

"I'm sorry." Yui said rushing over to the kitchen sink and running a piece of paper towel under the tap. "Here." She said holding the paper towel to his nose and wiping away the dribble of blood.

"T-thanks." Suboshi said uneasily, unsure if Yui was still angry with him.

"I'm sorry I threw all those things at you. I was just embarrassed."

"No don't apologize. I should've knocked or something."

'_He's so cute when he doesn't use his head.' _Yui thought.

* * *

"So do you think they're going to tell each other? It does seem like the perfect opportunity." Amiboshi's much younger but much wiser friend Chiriko asked.

"No probably not. It'll most like take years for those to admit that they have feelings for each other." Amiboshi replied starting the engine to his 1988 Chevrolet Beretta GT. It made a loud rumble, then a pop before Amiboshi put it into gear.

"Maybe you should consider getting a new car." Chiriko suggested after hearing the noises that the vehicle emitted.

"No, no this one runs just fine."

"Yes, until the day it self-combusts."

"It's the car or a bike."

* * *

"Suboshi slow down!" Yui yelled from the back of Suboshi's ancient bicycle. The poor bike really had been through a lot and Suboshi needed to admit defeat and buy a new one.

"Better hang on Yui we're coming up to your favorite turn!" Suboshi laughed and then peddled faster.

'Yui's turn' was this massive ninety-degree angled turn that they had to make every morning. It also happened to be at the base of this super-colossal sized hill. It scared Yui to tears because when she was younger and out biking with Amiboshi one time when Suboshi was sick, the two had raced down the hill, wind whipping their faces. Amiboshi went ahead to turn the corner first at full speed, but when it was Yui's turn she was too afraid of turning and falling over on her bike that she just went forward onto incoming traffic.

She hadn't gotten hit, but had earned a few scrapes and bruises and has been petrified of cars since. She pleaded with Amiboshi when they were older not to tell Suboshi about what happened that day. It _was_ the fastest way to get to school and the pair didn't need to be late because of her little fear.

To be honest it wasn't exactly a fear of _her_ getting injured. She was more fearful of Suboshi or Amiboshi getting hurt. She loved those twins dearly. Amiboshi like her brother and Suboshi…well his was a different kind of love.

Yui closed her eyes and clung to Suboshi's back as they neared the corner. _'What makes her so afraid?' _Suboshi wondered feeling Yui's death grip on his shirt. He braked slightly to lower the speed as they turned the corner.

Yui's heart raced wildly inside her chest as she felt Suboshi turn, and then as soon as it was over all her fear and anxiety dissipated. Just simply being with Suboshi made any of her apprehension or doubts seem distant.

* * *

"Ta da! We made it. See I told you I could get us here on time." Suboshi said waiting for Yui to jump off the bike so he could lock it up.

"Yes we made it, and with about thirty seconds to spare." Yui replied hopping off his bike and straightening out her skirt. "When do you th…"

"What do I what?" Suboshi asked turning to look at Yui who seemed to be completely memorized by something…or someone.

"W-who is that?" Yui asked breathlessly.

Suboshi followed her gaze towards a dark blue Cadillac Eldorado, but the car wasn't what Yui was staring at. It was the car's owner.

A guy obviously much older then them. Whose long blonde hair flowed just past his shoulder and his piercing blue eyes caught the attention of every girl near him.

"Yui, please do not tell me you're attracted to that epicene?" (3)

"He's a blonde haired blue eyed super hunk." She sighed ignoring his earlier comment.

'_This could be trouble.' _Suboshi thought.

* * *

(1)– Yui has long hair now but that will change, hee hee hee

(2)– Amiboshi has a girlfriend, but who should it be! I honestly don't know. I considered creating a new character for him but maybe not, maybe he just doesn't have a girlfriend and was teasing her!…but if you have an idea for who his girlfriend could be lemme know ;)

(3)– I was going to have Suboshi call…. Not telling you who it is:mumble mumble: probably know who it is anyways—a Barbie but everyone calls Allen from Escaflowne a barbie so I didn't want to steal that name from him. Once again R&R please **poof **and I'm gone!


	2. Desires

"Do you think we should go talk to him?" Yui asked not really waiting for him to respond.  
"Um, but Yui the bell is going to ring any second and…"  
"Since when do you care about school?" She asked walking away from him and towards the blonde haired enchantment.  
"Well…I…" Suboshi was interrupted mid-sentence by the bell. "Yui that's the—  
"I know, I know. Come on let's go." Yui sighed turning around to walk in the school.

"I wondered why he transferred so late. I mean there's only about a month of school left_."  
'I'm wondering why you've suddenly taken such an interest in this guy.'_ Suboshi thought harshly.  
"Well Suboshi, what do you think?" Yui asked as the walked thorough the door to their first class.  
Ever since they were little, when Yui was finalizing her opinion of someone, she would always consult Suboshi.  
"Well I don't think you should trust—  
"Suboshi look he's in our class!" Yui whispered excitedly cutting Suboshi off.  
"Oh goodie." He mumbled sarcastically as he made his way to the back of the class.  
Suboshi's sensei had to separate Yui and Suboshi because he thought that Suboshi couldn't concentrate when Yui was near so he placed Yui in the front of the class and Suboshi at the very back.

* * *

Suboshi sat next to a violet haired cross dresser who was in love and secretly going out with the school's pretty boy.  
"Hey Nuriko. What do you make of the new guy?" Suboshi whispered as he sat in his seat.  
"Well, I'm not all that certain he's straight, maybe 'bi'. Nice looking body, amazing eyes. I've never seen eyes that blue before!"  
"Nuriko I—  
"Of course he's not as beautiful as—  
"Nuriko!"  
"—Hotohori. I mean he's just flawless. His eyes are so shapely and his nose is perfectly defined, and don't even get me started on that body of his! Head to toe ripped soft—  
"Nuriko! I didn't ask you to check him out!" Suboshi yelled causing everyone in the classroom to stare back at him.  
"Well how could I not." Nuriko mumbled.  
"Class, settle down." Their gray haired sensei mumbled as he walked into the class, his arms stacked high with papers.  
"He is gorgeous though, isn't he Nuriko?" A long dark haired teen inquired leaning forward in his seat.  
"Oh Tomo do you know him?" Nuriko asked turning to his left to face him.  
"Well I may know a few details about him." Tomo said proudly.  
Suboshi stopped listening as Tomo rambled on about where this new blonde guy lived, what his schedule was, what his shoe size was and other unimportant information.  
"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student. "This," He said pointing to his left where the blonde stood, "Is Ayurhu Nakago." (1)  
_'He's named after a constellation. Just like me.'_ Suboshi thought  
_'He's so dreamy.'_ Yui thought joyously.  
"Ayurhu, you may sit behind Hongo." He instructed pointing to the empty desk beside Yui.  
_'You've got to be shi—_  
"Since Shunkaku Bu-san isn't able to sit there." Their sensei provoked_.  
'That mother fuc—_  
"That isn't a problem, is it?" The balding teacher asked looking back at Suboshi.  
Suboshi gritted his teeth and shook his head no. Suboshi promised Yui that he wouldn't beat up anymore teachers after he jumped their science teacher after he assigned pairs for a project. Yui had to beg the teacher not to tell school administrator what happened. She told the teacher that Suboshi and herself would do the project by themselves. She also had to make up a lie or two that Suboshi was abducted and raised by wolves since he was a baby and Yui had found him and introduced him to civilization therefore he was very protective of her.

* * *

Nakago slid into the seat beside Yui and smiled seductively at her. Yui blushed nervously, "H-hi, I'm Hongo Yui."  
Nakago eyes her up and down before replying, "I like that name Hongo-san."  
"Um you can call me Yui." She replied gazing into his captivating icy blue orbs.

* * *

_'What is she doing? There's no way she's into him.'_ Suboshi thought angrily.  
"Hey Suboshi…are you okay their buddy?" Nuriko asked tentatively.  
"I'm fine. Why?" Suboshi demanded harshly.  
"Well, you were kinda growling a bit earlier." He replied wringing his fingers together nervously. "You really like Yui-chan don't you?" Nuriko asked already knowing the answer.  
_'There's nothing to worry about Suboshi. She's just being polite to him.'_ He thought trying to reassure himself. He had to suppress a growl watched as Nakago put his hand on Yui's shoulder.

* * *

"You're very nice Yui, would you mind showing me to my next class? I'm afraid I don't know what or where it is."  
"Sure no problem. What's your schedule?"  
Nakago reached into his pant pocket, pulled out a white sheet of paper and handed it to her.  
Yui's eyes quickly scanned over the paper. "Wow how coincidental we have all the same classes. So can I ask you something? Why did you choose to transfer here when there's only a month left of school? How were you even able to do that?"  
"I graduated early at top of my class two months ago. I thought that the academics there were too easy for me so I decided to transfer here to see if I was mistaken. I discussed my opinion with the school board and they didn't have a problem with it."  
"Oh." _'So he's hot and intelligent.'

* * *

_

"Nuriko, I need you to do me a favor." Suboshi whispered to the violet haired teen.

"Well, what are you going to do for me?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I won't tell Hotohori that before you were dating you used to stalk him and I also won't tell him that you still worship the shrine you have of him in your room."

"Blackmail! Oh Suboshi only you would stoop so low!" Nuriko cried dramatically. "Fine what do I have to do?"

* * *

Yui stared blankly at the sheet in front of her. _'I don't remember doing this.' _She thought as her eyes skimmed over the review sheet. 

"Do you need some assistance?" Nakago asked noticing Yui's puzzled expression.

"Um yeah, do you know how to do this?"

* * *

"You want me to spy on your girlfriend?" Nuriko asked. 

"No! And she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend and I don't have her in anymore of my classes so I just want you to watch and see what happens with that Nakago guy."

"You don't call that spying?"

"No! Are you going to do it or not?"

"Well I guess so. I mean I don't have Hotohori in any of my classes so there's nothing to distract me." Nuriko sighed.

* * *

The rest of the day Suboshi impatiently went to through all of his classes without once skipping or taking prolonged visits to the washroom. He heard from Hikitsu that Yui was in the library. Hikitsu, is this quiet protective guy, who from a distance looks really dangerous and intimidating. He's been best friends with Tomite, an indigo haired older guy who graduated a couple of years ago, ever since they were kids. 

As soon as the bell rang Suboshi took off to the library eagerly waiting for the information Nuriko had to tell him.

"Oi Nuriko!" Suboshi yelled as he saw Yui walk out of the library yawning.

"So what happened?" Suboshi asked pulling Nuriko aside.

"Well the teacher assigned this really pointless project for extra marks, and the topics are all so lame, so I'm going to use that as an excuse to go over to Hotohori's house during weekdays. Oh my he can do this really amazing thing with his tongue, he—

"Nuriko!"

"What?"

"That's not what I'm asking. What happened between Yui and Nakago? Did he try anything? Cause if he did I'll—

"I hate to be the one to inform you of this and don't shoot the messenger okay? Look." Nuriko instructed lightly grabbing Suboshi's shoulders and turning him to the direction of the lockers right outside the library doors.

Suboshi was speechless. Nakago had his arm slung around Yui and they were flirting with each other! Of course Suboshi didn't see how uncomfortable and awkward Yui was feeling.

"Sorry Suboshi. I gotta go, see ya!" Nuriko yelled as soon as he felt Suboshi's anger rise.

Suboshi tried to calm himself as much as possible before he walked over to Yui and put on a fake smile.

"Hi Yui. Hi Ayurhu-san. Are you coming Yui?"

"Oh hey Suboshi. Nakago this is my best friend Shunkaku Bu Suboshi." Yui said politely.

"Hello." Nakago replied icily not once removing his eyes from Yui.

Well Nakago it was nice meeting you, See you tomorrow." Yui said shaking off his shoulder and walking towards Suboshi.

"Alright Yui I'll call you later." Nakago said smugly. Suboshi clenched his fists until Yui and him were outside.

* * *

'Suboshi…are you all right? You seem upset about something." Yui noted putting her hand on his shoulder causing him to stop walking. 

'I'm fine just tired." He lied.

Yui knew that Suboshi wasn't telling her the truth, so instead of pestering him about it she slipped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

Yui's hug from behind caused him to jerk nervously forward. "If you're worried about Nakago, don't be. He's just like Tasuki. He has a really hard and tough looking exterior but I'm _sure_ that underneath he's a really sweet guy."

'_Tasuki was different. They had met Tasuki in the beginning of high school and after a slight scuffle we'd become really good friends. Tasuki is just protective and shy on the inside; you can feel that about him after you hang around him. Nakago he's…you just can't really feel any of his emotions. It's like he doesn't have any. I've got such a bad feeling about him Yui. Like I know that he's lied to you before. Hurt you before.' _Suboshi thought.

Yui released her hug and Suboshi and she continued walking outside.

She waited until they were outside and she was standing by Suboshi's bike while he was crouched down taking the lock off. "Nakago umm…he asked me out…on a date." Yui said sheepishly. "For this Friday and I want to go…_'kind of.' _But I want you to…_'admit your feelings for me.' _To…to…_'admit your feelings for me!' _To…be… okay with it."

Suboshi felt himself stiffen at the words 'Nakago' and 'date.'

'_Suboshi tell me how you feel! Please just tell me, "No Yui I don't want you to go out on a date with Nakago. I want you for myself." Please Suboshi, please just say something.' _Yui's thoughts begged.

Suboshi shrugged as a reply. _'What can I tell her? No? I'm not a bastard who's going to force her to be by my side all the time. I want her to be happy, but I can't say yes.' _Suboshi thought standing up and pulling his bike from the rack. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said with a weak smile.

* * *

"Hi." Suboshi said lifelessly as he walked into the Shunkaku Bu apartment. 

"Hello!" Three voices said in unison from the kitchen.

Suboshi took off his shoes and then walked into the kitchen where Mitsukake, Chiriko and his brother were all working on Chiriko's latest science project.

'_How did those three end up staying such good friends?' _Suboshi wondered taking a water bottle from the fridge.

They met when Amiboshi and himself were thirteen. Chiriko was ten and Mitsukake was sixteen. Some older anti-social delinquents were bullying Chiriko and Amiboshi and Mitsukake randomly decided to help him out. They'd been helping each other out ever since. Chiriko and Amiboshi had helped Mitsukake pick out an engagement ring for his long time girlfriend Shouka. Mitsukake helped Suboshi out on his car payments. And Amiboshi helped Chiriko talk to girls.

"Chiriko and a bunch of other people are coming over to swim later. You coming Amiboshi?" Mitsukake asked gathering his stuff to leave.

Five years of friendship between the trio.

"Sure." Amiboshi replied getting up and stretching from the kitchen table.

"You coming Suboshi?" Mitsukake asked.

"I dunno."

"Sure you are." Chiriko replied for him.

"And bring Yui-chan as well." Mitsukake instructed.

Fourteen years he's been best friends with Yui. Since they were four. Ironic that four years ago he realized that he was in love with her.

* * *

_'You should call him.' _Yui's head urged. _'But…_

'_No buts. He just dropped you off after school and rode home. Not a single word spoken between you two.' _

'_He clearly has no feelings for me beyond friendship. So why should I pursue something that's not going to happen?' _

'_Yui don't be so stubborn. Call him!' _

'_Why? I have no reason to.'_

_'He's your best friend! You could hang out, talk. Do something!'_

'_Well…_

'_It's the last day before your mom gets back.'_

'_Yeah from the trip she never told me about.' _Yui skulked over to the phone, picked up the receiver and called the Shunkaku Bu residence.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hi Amiboshi. It's Yui. Is Suboshi around?"

"Sure, he's sulking around here somewhere. He's looking kind of down today, I'm sure a phone call from you will lighten his mood. Hold on one second." Amiboshi said putting Yui on hold.

_'He's feeling down. Oh great probably what I said. He most likely thought that I was rubbing it in that I got asked out.'_

"Hello."

"Suboshi hi. It's Yui." Yui said trying to make her voice sound as cheerful as possible.

"Oh hi Yui." _'She's probably called to pour salt on the wounds by asking me where they should go out or whatever.' _"What's up?"

"Um nothing. I was wondering of you wanted to do something."

"Like what?"

"Let's go swimming!" Amiboshi announced picking up the phone in the kitchen.

'Well okay…If that's what you want to do Suboshi." Yui said hopefully hearing the 'click' of the receiver indicating that Amiboshi had placed the phone down.

"Sure, considering _someone_ refuses to turn on the air conditioning!" Suboshi yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'd be a waste of money. It's not that hot out!" Amiboshi argued walking into the hallway where Suboshi was standing.

Suboshi scoffed at his brother's comment, "Yui we'll pick you up in twenty minutes okay?"

"Alright, bye." Yui said hanging up the phone quickly and then running upstairs to find her bathing suit.

Amiboshi's car was about the only vehicle that she would get in to. He knew of her fear so he always went nice and slow just for her.

Thirty minutes later Yui was changed out of her school uniform and dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a baggy white T-shirt. Amiboshi honked the horn from outside and Yui came running out.

"Hi guys, you're late." Yui teased as she climbed into the backseat.

"Hello Yui." Amiboshi said while reversing out of the driveway. "I am never late." He joked.

"Amiboshi why are you driving so slow?" Suboshi demanded looking over the steering wheel at the speed.

"There's a lady in the car, have you noticed?" Amiboshi asked.

"So? Yui you don't care if we go fast do you?"

Yui gulped and shook her head no.

"See."

Amiboshi still didn't press his foot down and harder on the accelerator.

"I bet I could run faster than this." Suboshi grumbled sliding back into his seat.

"I bet you couldn't." Yui piped up from the backseat.

Suboshi turned around to face Yui and smirked deviously. "You're on!" He yelled excitedly, sitting forward in his seat waiting for the opportune moment to jump out.

"Suboshi don't you dare jump out of a moving vehicle." Amiboshi warned.

Suboshi laughed and threw open the car door. "Later!" He called before jumping out and beginning to run beside the car. A few seconds later he sped up ahead and turned the street corner to Mitsukake's house.

* * *

Amiboshi pulled into Mitsukake's driveway a few minutes later and Yui and him got out of the car and walked up the front door of Mitsukake's well established home and rang the doorbell. 

Mitsukake's long blonde haired fiancée, Shouka answered the door.

"Yui-chan! Amiboshi-kun! How are the two of you? I haven't seen you both in a while!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around both of them.

"We're fine Shouka-chan. How are you?" Amiboshi asked.

"I'm great! Although I don't think Suboshi's okay. He just arrived a few seconds ago and he was sweating immensely! So I sent him in the backyard. You two go on out as well, I'll be out in a second.

* * *

"Every time I come here it always makes me so sad." Yui whispered to Amiboshi. 

"Why?"

"Look at all they have! This place is huge, not to mention how beautifully decorated and lavishing every square inch is."

Amiboshi chuckled, "Possessions aren't everything."

"Yeah I know. I—

"Yui!" Suboshi called the second Amiboshi and she stepped outside the door to the backyard. There were about a dozen or so people scattered around the pool. Some younger some older.

"I won! What's my prize?" Suboshi questioned as she walked towards him.

"Um…How about a nice big congratulatory hug?" She suggested.

"Sure." Suboshi replied enthusiastically.

Suboshi waited until Yui came closer to him before he unveiled his plan.

Yui saw that he was smirking. Then she saw why he was smirking. He was sweaty. He was hot, and he was most likely not smelling very fragrant

"W-wait Suboshi let's re-bargain, kay?"

"A deal's a deal Yui."

"N-no wait Suboshi!" Yui yelled as Suboshi wrapped his gross, dirty sweaty body around her. (2)

Suboshi laughed and pulled away after a few moments. He walked towards Nuriko who was standing very close to the pool edge talking to Hotohori.

"Hey Nuriko, what ne —ahhh!" Suboshi yelled as he was pushed from behind into the pool.

He rose up from the water coughing and sputtering to see Yui standing by the edge giggling.

"Give me a hand would you?" Suboshi asked smiling deviously to himself.

Yui stuck out her hand and Suboshi reached up and grabbed it and pulled her down.

"That's what I get for trying to help you." Yui sighed, treading her legs back and forth in the water.

The two climbed out of the pool both fully clothed.

"Well you looked hot- I mean w-warm and yeah…" Suboshi stuttered.

Yui smiled and began to peel off the wet clothing. "Yui what are you doing?" Nuriko screeched rushing over to Yui's side waving a towel around.

"Nuriko, I have a bathing suit underneath. See." She replied peeling off her white T-shirt which clung to her skin. She wrung it out, exposing her black bikini top that was tied securely behind her neck.

"Awww." Tokaki, a golden eyed friend of Mitsukake complained from the other side of the yard.

"You pervert!" His girlfriend Subaru reprimanded hitting him upside the head. (3)

Yui turned red once she realized that people were staring at her. She shrugged it off and squeezed out of her sticky tight jean shorts that were frayed at the ends.

"Thanks Nuriko." Yui said taking the towel from Nuriko, who was still holding it protectively in front of her. Yui spread the towel out in front of her on the ground and stretched on her stomach and closed her eyes so she could air dry.

A few seconds later another yell indicated that Suboshi was throwing more people into the pool.

"Yui-chan you should put some sunscreen on before you burn na no da."

"Chichiri!" Yui exclaimed opening her eyes and getting up to face him. "It's great to see you again! How was your trip?"

Chichiri frequently left school to travel. No one ever knew where he was going or when he was coming back.

"Wonderful as always, and how are you Yui-chan? You don't seem like yourself na no da."

"Oh no, no it's not me…It's this friend I have. She's in love with her best friend but she's not sure if he loves her back. Or if he just loves her as a friend. So she asked me what she should do…What do you think she should do?"

"Yui you should tell Suboshi of your feelings for him. Life is too short for uncertainties. Take a chance but remember that you're responsible for all your actions. If you put your feelings for Suboshi on hold, thinking that you're trying not to hurt him. You'll only end up hurting him and yourself."

Yui nodded, "Thank you Chichiri. You're a good friend to have."

Chichiri smiled and walked over to his long-time orange-haired friend Kō Shunu Tasuki, who was standing tentatively away from the pool. Everyone knew that Tasuki couldn't swim so no one bothered his about it.

* * *

"Yui…Yui." A soft female voice whispered. 

"Hm?" Yui yawned, sitting up.

"You fell asleep fifteen minutes ago and it's not wise to stay out in the sun without protection. Why don't you come inside for a bit?" Shouka suggested pulling the stray strands of her blonde curly hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, come on Yui." Subaru said.

* * *

"Suboshi are you ever going to get out of there?" Amiboshi asked as Tasuki dealt out the cards for another game. 

"He's a fish na no da."

"Suboshi you're overstaying your invitation to go swimming." Amiboshi said sternly.

"Don't be silly Amiboshi. I'm glad he's enjoying himself." Mitsukake replied.

"It's getting dark out, I'll go inside and turn on the outside lights." Chiriko said getting up from the table where all the boys were preparing to play poker.

"Tomite no tricks this time, we want a nice clean game." The longhaired brunette Tatara said calmly.

"I don't cheat!" Tomite protested.

"Sure." The group said in unison.

Suboshi floated on the water on his back. _'I really should get out. I've been in here for a while.' _Suboshi thought as the outside lights turned on. He couldn't really hear what his brother was saying because his ears where under the water but he was sure that it was along the lines of 'Suboshi get out or the pool.' Or 'Suboshi we're leaving.' He could hear their muffled voices laughing and talking. Normally he would join them but today he just needed some time to think. Think about Yui.

* * *

"Subaru you're too funny!" Shouka laughed grabbing another drink from the fridge. 

Yui smiled and stretched her arms over her head. "So Shouka have you and Mitsukake planned a date for the wedding yet?" She asked looking at the three carat round cut diamond that fit perfectly on the third finger of her left hand.

"No, not yet. Sometime in the fall maybe." She sighed dreamily. "I was so happy when Mitsukake finally proposed. It took him forever!"

Subaru groaned, "At least he did propose, that idiot Tokaki is such a damn flirt he'll probably never ask me."

"Shouka…How did you know that he was the one you wanted to be with?" Yui asked trying to be nonchalant.

"I don't really know. I don't think anyone really knows for certain, but you can feel it. In your heart, that one person just makes you feel completely different when you're with them." Shouka smiled as she looked at her finger.

'_Makes you different. Suboshi makes me feel—_

"Hey ladies." All the boys called entering through the backdoor.

"We decided to migrate in here since the bugs were starting to bite." Amiboshi said.

"I could've killed them all." Tasuki argued, "but Chiriko and Chichiri said—

"They're living things na no da." Chichiri cut in.

"Yes, but if they damaged my complexion their lives would've had to been taken." Hotohori said calmly.

"Is Suboshi still outside?" Shouka asked.

"Yes." Amiboshi replied, "We'll make sure to reel him in before we leave don't worry. Speaking of which,Yui-chan when do you have to be home?"

"Soon, but not too soon cause my mom's not home." Yui replied looking at the clock, it was already nine-thirty.

"How about in fifteen minutes?" Amiboshi asked.

"Sure, I'll go get my clothes from outside." Yui said walking out the backdoor.

* * *

_'I guess everyone went inside.' _Suboshi thought as he swam towards the edge of the pool and climbed up the ladder. He stretched his muscles and looked around for a towel. He spotted one right beside Yui's damp clothes.

* * *

Yui watched as Suboshi got out of the pool. The outside lights made it visible for her to see the water droplets that clung to his sun-kissed body. She walked over to go get her clothes, which was right where Suboshi was headed. She bent down and gathered her clothes in arms and handed the towel to Suboshi who was standing millimeters in front of her. _'He's taunting me.' _Yui thought as he took the towel wordlessly and began drying off his chest. _'I wonder if he knows how much self-control it's taking me not to jump him here and now.'

* * *

_

_'Why is she taunting me? She just had to come out here in that teeny tiny little black bikini. Why does she have to look so absolutely beautiful?' _Suboshi wondered.

"Amiboshi said that we're gonna go soon." Yui said finally. Suboshi nodded and stared into her azure orbs. Yui felt her face drawn towards Suboshi's. Any moment she was certain that her lips would capture his. "SUBOSHI! YUI! Amiboshi says it's time to go now!" Subaru yelled from the backdoor. Yui broke out of her trance and turned and walked back into Mitsukake's house.

_'Did we just almost kiss?' _Suboshi wondered.

* * *

Yui stretched lazily in her bed the next morning and eagerly waited until the moment her mother stepped out the door to go to work so she could go back to her sweet abyss. Escape from all the troubles that came with reality. Last night she'd almost kissed Suboshi. She had almost been able to express all her desires into one simple action. "Bye Yui, you'd better get up or you'll be late- _- oh hi Suboshi…yes she's upstairs. Wait for her will you?"_

Even though her mother was talking lowly she could still hear her annoyingly high pitched voice. This morning her mother had, unfortunately, come home from her trip.

"Alright Hongo-san."

Yui heard her mother start the car and pull out of the driveway. What she didn't hear was Suboshi walk up the stairs and sneak into her room.

"Yui." He called softly making his way over to the side of her bed and kneeling down beside her.

Yui shifted in her sleep. _'Who's voice was that? It sounds so familiar.' _

"Yui…are you awake?"

That strong soothing voice. Who did it belong to? She felt a warm hand stroke the side of her face and brush away loose strands of her golden hair.

"Yui…for the longest time I've wanted to tell you that I love yo--."

"Suboshi?" She asked sleepily.

"Y-Yui you're awake!" Was Suboshi's startled reply.

"Yeah…why were you stroking me?" Yui asked her eyes still closed so she wasn't able to see the blush creeping up on Suboshi's face.

"O-oh sorry." He stuttered taking his hand away from her cheek.

"No, it felt nice."

"…You should get up." Suboshi said trying to change the subject. Rising from his knees.

"No, not yet, please just stay with me a little longer." Yui pleaded reaching out and lightly grabbing Suboshi's wrist. "Please stay."

"I'll wait downstairs."

"No, stay _with _me." She replied letting go of his writs and shifting away from him on the mattress. "Lie down." She instructed.

"I don't think--."

"You're right you don't have to think, just lie down. You can be a living breathing, warm pillow for me."

Suboshi reluctantly laid his head down on half of Yui's pillow and Yui's head found it's way to well established chest.

"You know for such a buff guy, you're really soft." Yui mumbled before sleep claimed her once again. Suboshi wrapped his arms lightly around Yui once he heard her soft breathing indicating she was asleep.

* * *

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Yui's mother screeched from Yui's bedroom door. Suboshi's eyes shot open and Yui stirred in his arms. "I step in after being gone only twenty minutes, twenty minutes! And I come in to see you too engaged in acts that… that you shouldn't be engaged in! Stuff like that is for marriage and marriage only!" 

"No, listen Hongo-san this isn't what it looks like, Yui and I we were just—

"Making love, and we were so exhausted we had to rest before school. You understand don't you mother?" Yui asked innocently lying on her stomach and resting her chin in her hands.

"Yui, I'm ashamed of you. What happened to that sweet little innocent girl I raised? You'll never get into a good school if you go around selling your body to everyone." Her mother spat.

"But mom, I didn't sell myself to Suboshi, he got it for free." She replied giving her mother a sly smile.

Her mother stood there with her mouth agape and in a few quick movements she walked over to Yui and slapped her across the face. Yui's eyes widened in shock and Suboshi sat upright. "I don't care if you are her mother or not don't you dare touch Yui like that!" Suboshi yelled angrily positioning himself between Yui and her mother.

Her mother ignored his comment. "If you want to defile yourself then fine, go right ahead. Just don't come knocking on my door with any grandchildren cause I'll disown them, just like I'm disowning you." Hongo-san seethed.

Her mother then stormed out of the room slammed the front door shut and sped away in her car.

Yui felt her eyes brim with tears, her cheek was red with her mother's handprint and it stung. She winced as she drew her fingers up to touch it. "Y-Yui…are you alright?" Suboshi asked softly. Yui's tears spilled out over her hands and dripped onto the mattress. "I'll get you a cold washcloth, I'll be right back." Suboshi said rushing out of the room. _'W-what just happened?' _Yui thought lugubriously.

* * *

_'Poor Yui her mother really does despise her, although I was a little shocked at what she said there was no reason why her mother had to slap her.' _Suboshi thought walking back into Yui's bedroom. Yui hadn't moved from her crouched position that she had put herself in since her mother slapped her. "Here you go Yui, this should make it sting a little less." Suboshi said sitting down on the mattress beside her and pressing the cool cloth against the left side of her face. Yui closed her eyes and leaned onto Suboshi's shoulder as her tears fell down her face 

"What a mess I've made Suboshi." She sobbed. Suboshi winced at her tears, he hated seeing her in so much pain.

"Don't cry Yui everything will be fine… Yui I love y--."

**RING RING **

"Yui that's probably your mother do you want to get it?"

**RING RING **

"No she's probably just called to berate me again, let it go on the answering machine."

"_Hello this is the Hongo residence we cannot take your call right now, so please leave a short message and we'll be sure to return your call as soon as possible."_ Her mothers recorded message came on and was audible upstairs.

"Yui, pick up the phone…Well fine I guess that's your choice but you're going to have to hear this regardless. I want you out of my house. Out. Gone, sayonara Yui. I love you but I cannot respect the decision you've made. I can't handle it. If anyone found out about what you and that boy have done it would destroy me! You're not even married! I understand that you're eighteen and everyone else is probably doing it but I'm not everyone else's mother. I'm your mother and I…I can't deal with it… I'm home at nine thirty tonight so I'd like you gone by then. Goodbye Yui."

"W-what? She can't do that to you can she Yui?" Suboshi yelled. He ran over to the nearest phone and picked up the receiver. "Hey you friggan bitch, you can't do that to your own daughter!" He yelled but the only response he got was the dial tone.

"S-Suboshi." Yui said quietly.

"Yes."

"Let's go to school now okay?"

'_How can she act as if nothings happened? Her own flesh and blood just kicked her out of her only home! I would be pissed, I am pissed but she just acts all neutral.' _Suboshi thought while he waited downstairs for Yui to get changed. She walked down a few minutes later with a blank expression. "We're probably going to be a bit late. I hope you don't mind." Yui said quietly.

"No, no it's no big deal. C'mon let's go." Suboshi said opening the front door for her. Suboshi hopped on his bicycle and waited for Yui to climb on the back.

"If you don't mind I think I'll just walk today."

"Sure, no problem, but Yui you know you can always stay at my place for a bit until your mom calms down." Suboshi said taking his hands off the handlebarsand riding in circles around Yui.

"That's really nice of you Suboshi, but I can't impose on you and Amiboshi like that."

"Yui, we're best friends, what good am I to you if I can't be there to help you when you need it?"

"But you are good to me!" _'Too good.' _She thought. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess with my mom. It was really rude of me to use you to slander to my mom. Now she thinks we're both sluts." Yui said with a slight giggle.

Suboshi blushed. "Um…Yui, why did you say that?"

"Hmm? Told her that we had sex? It was the first thing I thought of. She was away on a business trip for the past two weeks without telling me so I wanted to say something that would piss her off. I guess she took it literally."

"Oh." _'So that means she takes our relationship lightly.' _Suboshi thought running a hand through his hair.

"Suboshi, you look really cute when you're thinking, have I ever told you that?"

"No." He replied blushing.

"And you look even cuter when you blush. Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Yui asked adjusting the straps on her backpack.

'_What a question! How can she ask me that so casually? It sounds as if she wants to know what the weathers going to be like! How can she not know that the reason I don't have a girlfriend, the reason I don't date girls, the reason I don't even think to look at other girls is because of how much I absolutely love her!'_ "I dunno." Was his feeble reply.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?" _'What's he hiding?' _Yui pondered.

"Come on Yui I've always told you everything." _'I even told you that I loved you, but I think you were sleeping. I'm pretty sure you were sleeping cause otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation.' _

"That's true enough. Are you not into girls?"  
"W-WHAT?" Suboshi demanded.

"I'm totally fine if you're into guys. I don't judge anyone by who they love or like."

"I'm not gay."

"Okay that's fine too. I'm just saying that if you were I would be fine with it… So have anything you wanna share with me?"

Suboshi got off his bike and towered over Yui. "No."

"Are you certain, cause now is your chance."

Suboshi stepped closer, until Yui was backed up against a tree. "Actually there is something I've been trying to tell you." Suboshi began looking into her azure orbs. "Yui I…" Suboshi decided that he couldn't use words to tell Yui how he felt so he lowered his head and pressed his mouth against Yui's velvety soft lips. He drank in this closeness. His hand cupped one side of her face and the other tugged her hip bringing her even closer to him.

_'W-what is he doing?' _Yui's head demanded. She was seconds away from shoving him away…but she didn't. She was shocked at his sudden forwardness but it wasn't something that displeased her. She'd been waiting for this for so long. He was so soft and so gentle with her she didn't want to let go. She let him put his hand on her hip and pull her closer, she let him caress her face and let his tongue explore deep into the caverns of her mouth. Suboshi pulled away and Yui took a moment to catch her breath. "Yui I'm sorry it's just that I love y--." He was interrupted by Yui's lips covering his. "Don't talk, not now, just kiss me, don't stop kissing me." Yui whispered into his ear. Suboshi complied and closed the distance between their lips. His warm tongue smoothed over her molars making Yui clutch a fistful of his hair in delight. She had never let any man willingly touch her in this way before. "S-Suboshi." She moaned.

'_Wait. I can't do this. I have a date with Nakago and Suboshi he can't really feel the same way I do for him. This is foolish.' _Yui thought. She tried to remember all of what Chichiri had told her. _"You'll only end up hurting him and yourself." _Was that it? Oh no it was! She didn't want to hurt Suboshi. Why was it so wrong for her to want to be with Suboshi! Yui kissed Suboshi back with enough passion to last a lifetime before she lightly shoved him away.

"Yui I never knew that you felt that way about—

"No. You're mistaken I don't feel anything. I just, just got caught up in the moment. Sorry to mislead you, but you're my friend. My best friend, nothing more and nothing less."

If the world was silent, you could have heard Shunkaku Bu Suboshi's heart break.

* * *

(1)- Ayuru or Ayurhu? Which one is his real name? Help please I'm unsure of the spelling :( 

(2) I really would not be complaining if I got a hug from him

(3) I have yet to meet Subaru and Tokaki in the series/ manga so I'm not sure how Subaru deals with Tokaki's perverted behavior. If you know, tell me please!

_A/N Oh dear. Prepares for flying objects to hit her "Eeek run for cover!" Yui's personality is kinda all over the place, but she's uncertain about a lot of things! (yeah sure blame it on uncertainty) I really should just make up her personality and keep it at that but perhaps I secretly like confusing my readers tee hee. Well did you like? Evil me making my protagonist suffer. But before you mark this fic off as "Never reading again." Please do note that tis not an angst fic and things shall get better, (or maybe they wont :P ) Seesh no I'm a sucker for fluff and happy endings so keep reading please Thanks so much to those who reviewed and Please do again! – Ta ta! _


	3. Apathy: Part One

Lachrymose 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters…so my therapist says  
Genre: Romance/ Drama  
Rated: T  
Type: Continuation  
Summary: Another story for another tear. Yui and Suboshi are best friends and trust each other completely. The only thing they don't trust each other with is their hearts. (YuixSuboshi)

Chaper Three: Apathy

Part One

* * *

**  
ap·a·thy**  
_n._

1. Apathy: an absence of emotion or enthusiasm syn: spiritlessness

* * *

Yui tried to hold in her tears as she saw the hurt, confused look on Suboshi's face. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and tell him that it was a sick, terrible joke and that she really did love him. Yui wanted to whisper in his ear that loved him more than she did anything else in this world and to have him press his feathery soft lips against hers.

"I don't believe you." Suboshi said finally, his stunning blue eyes gazing into hers. "Tell me you don't love me."

Yui avoided his eyes by lowering her head. _Why? Why me? Why do I have to be the one to hurt him? _

"Tell me Yui." Suboshi said again, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Yui pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

Suboshi I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

"No," She whispered into his chest. "I'm sorry Suboshi, I can't love you."

"You can't, why not? Why don't you want to be with me?"

_Oh Gods Suboshi I do! I want to so badly! _"Don't ask me why." Yui replied in a voice that was not her own. _Why can't I have what I want? _

"I won't let that Nakago guy have you Yui!" Suboshi yelled holding her at arms length. _I won't let him hurt you._

"Why not? What if I want to be with him? What if I honestly don't want to be with you?" Yui yelled back.

"Then you wouldn't be crying." Suboshi said calmly.

Yui raised a hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"What do you really want Yui?"

You. To be with you, but Chichiri he said…he said… "Just leave me alone Suboshi!" Yui yelled taking off down the street by herself.

* * *

_What's gotten into her? Does she really not want to be with me? I guess I've been blind to see it. _Suboshi thought while slinking down to sit on the sidewalk, there wasn't any point in rushing to school.

* * *

Idiot.

_Idiot._

_Idiot! _Yui repeated in her head as she ran down the street. Where was she going anyway? School? Home? There really was no where she wanted to be.

"Ohayo Yui-chan." A childlike voice in the passenger of a white Chevrolet Beretta GT called as it pulled up beside her.

"Yui-chan do you need a ride to school? I thought Suboshi and you went together? Aren't you breaking tradition?" Amiboshi teased leaning over to passenger seat.

Amiboshi slowed down the car and Chiriko, who was sitting in the passenger seat, opened the door. "Come on Yui-chan." The fifteen-year-old said shuffling closer to Amiboshi.

Yui slid in the car and Amiboshi sped up slightly.

Chiriko immediately noticed the tears streaming down Yui's face. "Yui-chan what's wrong?"

Amiboshi momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at Yui. "Yui what happened…Did you have a fight with my brother?" Amiboshi asked tentatively.

Yui nodded and tried to wipe away the uncontrollable tears flowing down her face. Yui pulled her knees up to her chest and cried quietly into her lap. "I was…so mean to him." She whispered.

Chiriko wrapped his small arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Yui-chan. Suboshi and you will work things out. Your bond is too strong to be broken by a small quarrel." Chiriko said reassuringly.

B-but I broke his heart.

* * *

_  
You're such a fool! _Suboshi reprimanded himself. _You're just a big stupid pushy moron! _He got up off the ground and spun around beginning to pound his fists into the wooden fence behind him. _You always figured that she didn't have any feelings for you, yet you went ahead and took advantage of her! She was upset because of her mother and…and… _"Goddammit!" Suboshi yelled aloud. He felt the skin around his knuckles beginning to tear creating bloody gashes.

"Hey buddy! Get it under control!" A passenger called from their car.

Suboshi pulled his fists away from the fence and stared in disbelief at what he'd done. The wood was cracked and broken, smears of blood covered it. Suboshi winced as he unclenched his fists, feeling the splinters in his knuckles.

_I should go home and clean up this mess. _Suboshi thought looking at his self-inflicted abrasions.

* * *

"Yui would you like me to take you home?" Amiboshi asked drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the red light to turn green.

"Well…I-I can't go…I can't go back home." Yui replied quietly.

"Did you have a fight with your mom?" Chiriko questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and it's a little complicated, she…uh…kinda kicked me out." Yui said with a forced smile to try and lighten the gloomy atmosphere she'd created.

Amiboshi cleared his throat, "Alright so we'll drive by your place so you can pick up your stuff, then we'll drop it off at my apartment, then we'll go to school. We'll be an hour late, max."

"Amiboshi what your offering is—"

"Yui I'm not offering. I'm not going to force you, but you're staying at my place until you sort things out with your mom."

"I don't want to impose on you and it's not your responsibility to—"

"Yes it is. I'm your friend, and so is Suboshi. No matter what happened between you two, we're not going anywhere Yui. We'll take care of you."

Yui could find nothing else to say so she remained silent as he drove her to her house.

* * *

"Oh, Suboshi's here. I guess he hasn't gone to school yet." Amiboshi noted as he walked into his shared apartment. "Oi Suboshi, you around?" Amiboshi called down the hall. 

_What's Amiboshi doing home? Isn't he supposed to be at school? _Suboshi wondered as he reached under the bathroom sink for some bandages. He grabbed them and tried unsuccessfully to wrap the white fabric around his bloodied fingers.

"I've got to use the washroom Amiboshi, I'll be right back." Yui said dropping her bag in the hallway. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to the bathroom.

"…Suboshi…what happened to you?" Yui asked seeing him standing over the bathroom sink trying to wrap up his bloodied hands. "Let me help you." She said rushing to his side.

"I'm fine." Suboshi mumbled.

Yui looked into his eyes and regretted what she saw. Hurt, sadness, it was all because of her. She carefully re-wrapped the bandages around his fingers and Suboshi remained stiff at her gentle touches. She cupped the side of his face gently; "You have to take better care of yourself Suboshi." She said as Suboshi brushed past her to leave the bathroom.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Yui asked turning to face him.

"I mean that you have to take care of yourself as well." _Nakago can't be trusted. Why won't you believe me? I love you Yui. I want to protect you._

Yui nodded. "Do you mind if I…I mean if you don't want me to — then alright but, what happened with my mom this morning and—"

"No, I don't mind if you stay here. Why would I mind?"

"You're a good friend to have Suboshi." Yui smiled softly. _I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll never forgive myself Suboshi. _

Nothing more than a friend right? Suboshi thought as he walked out of the bathroom and into the hall to wait with his brother. 

"Come on Yui. You ready?" Amiboshi yelled as he stood at the front door waiting patiently for Yui to get ready so he could drive them to school. "I'm really sorry you're late Chiriko." Amiboshi said talking to his fifteen-year-old friend.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm certain that the class discussions that I miss would be nothing important or even interesting."

"Sorry about that I'm ready now." Yui said reappearing out of the bathroom.

"Y-Yui…your hair you—"

"Cut it off. Yeah, I decided I needed a change." Yui said giving Amiboshi a forced smile. Suboshi glanced behind him to look in astonishment at Yui's hair. Her shoulder length hair had now been cut just above her ear.

"It looks good though, short hair suits you." Amiboshi stated.

Yui avoided Suboshi's gaze by staring down at her shoes subconsciously tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"So are you two okay to go home after school? Cause I can't pick you up. I have an important meeting regarding—"

"Smart people stuff right?" Suboshi interrupted his twin.

"Yeah, yeah." Amiboshi grumbled pulling into an empty parking space as Yui and Suboshi walked off to the front of the school.

Suboshi and Yui walked towards the front of the school in complete silence.

_I should say something.' _Suboshi thought. _I wonder why she cut her hair all off. Was it because of me? _

_What should I say? I broke his heart a few hours ago. It's not as if I can just suddenly start up a friendly conversation pretending that it didn't happen. _Yui thought as her eyes scanned the parking lot. _I wonder if he knows that I cut my hair for him. _

"Yui!" A familiar voice called from inside a Cadillac Eldorado.

_Dammit it's Nakago. _Suboshi growled. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Yui gave him a look of uncertainty and then took off towards the car. _What does she think she's doing? She's going to get hurt. Doesn't she see that?_

"Hi Nakago. How are you?" Yui asked as she kneeled down to talk through the rolled down window.

There were already several other people in the car. A girl sitting in the passenger seat Yui knew to be HakuKaen Soi. Soi was a beautiful girl with long chestnut brown hair and fierce blue eyes. She was known to be very popular with the guys. Rouchuin Tomo the elegant dark haired homosexual in her first class sat in the backseat. Beside Tomo was another…boy? They didn't really look like a guy; but then again they didn't really look human either. He looked to be in about his thirties. What was he doing hanging out with a bunch of teenagers? He had brown-gray hair and a menacing, yet torn look on his face. If he hadn't appeared so vicious he would have almost looked….lonely, as if he was afraid.

He emitted a low growling noise when Yui looked at him and Nakago immediately looked back at him and harshly said, "Ashitare, shut it!" Nakago focused his attention back on Yui.

"Your hair Yui you cut it all off why? Sorry, pardon my rudeness. I must say though this new look is very enticing." Nakago said with an amorous gleam in his eyes.

"Why aren't you in school Nakago?" Yui asked, brushing off his comment while trying to avoid the cold stares she was receiving from Tomo and Soi.

"Well I decided to skip today. It seems pointless now, your school doesn't seem challenging enough for me. Would you care to join me for a drive?" Nakago asked.

"Umm," Yui tried to think as quickly as possible for a good excuse. "Well the car seems a bit crowded today, so maybe some other time."

"Soi would have no problem leaving to--"

"No, no that's not necessary." Yui cut in, already backing away from the car, but not before the blonde haired boy slipped something into her palm.

"I'll see you later!" Nakago called as Yui dashed into the school.

------------

Slipping into her seat, Yui glanced around to make sure that no eyes were on her as she slowly opened the not Nakago had slipped her and opened it in her lap.

_Yui, _

_I find you most attractive and I think we would make quite an excellent pair together. Please consider going out with me this Friday. _

Nakago

Yui's slender fingers gripped the paper as she inhaled sharply_. I guess changing yourself starts with changing those around you.

* * *

_

TBC!

A/N…/sobs/ I haven't updated in…5months? That is so pathetic. I had the majority of the chapter done over the summer…then I went away…then I had to go back in school, now I'm in school and it's so freaking…just… grr. 'Kay any excuse is a bad excuse I'm sorry.

Rosygirls92 – Sorry it took so long. Ooo I like your idea, I'll definatly have Yui think about that somewhere hee hee. Thanks for your review.

lady yui- ooo I'm so sorry! Thank you very much for the much needed, pardon my phrasing, kick in the ass to get me to finish writing this chapter. Thanks SO much for your review. /smile/

Lita-chan- I am so glad you didn't send Kyo's gollum teeth after me otherwise I would be so sore. Speaking of updates Li-san, when are you updating! Thanks for reviewing.

law-of-roninz- Yes conflict, it makes the world go round. Thank you for your review, I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

Kyuuka-Kyubi- This isn't soon. /sob/ I'm sorry, I hope you liked this chapter.

meifly- Oh yay! I'm glad I got Subaru and Tokaki right /smile/ Thanks for your review, sorry it took me so long.

Anonymus- Thank you /smile/

Reinasinnax – Thanks for reviewing! It's awesome talking to you, I love your writing on fictionpress dot com!

Thanks to Kei-san for editing for me.

Please Review! …and yes you can scold me for not updating in such a long time /sobs/

Love,

Tiki-chan


End file.
